Yes
by CineMariel
Summary: A collection of Nick and Jess stories starting with aftermath from "The Landlord" and ending before "The Injury".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a one shot that takes place right after "The Landlord". Just wanted to try my hand at a Nick/Jess story.

"He wanted to have a threesome with you and Nick?" Cece screams over the phone.

"Believe you me, it was the last thing I expected." Jess pulls up her knee socks, wedging the phone in between her ear and her shoulder.

"Did you make it seem like you wanted it?" Cece asks, oddly fascinated by the subject.

"Yeah, Cece I was all "Hey Mr. Landlord! Won't you please join young Nicholas and I in a threesome?""

Schmidt runs into the room, screeching to a halt just next to Jess.

"Did you just run into the room because you heard the word threesome?" Jess asks.

"No," he says, still panting from his brief sprint.

"Really?" Jess asks, amused.

"Really," Schmidt blatantly lies "is that Cece?"

Jess nods.

"Say 'hi' for me."

"Schmidt says 'hi' Cece," Jess says into the phone.

"Ew," Cece replies.

"She says 'hi' back," Jess tells him, giving him a thumbs up.

Schmidt does a victory dance as he returns to his room.

"Anyway," Cece says "what happened?"

"Well, Nick and I went in there, ready to go for it because neither of us wanted to say that we were wrong..."

"You didn't do it did you?" asks Cece, horrified.

"No, Cece. I did not have sex with Nick and my Landlord at the same time. There was no menage-ing"

Schmidt starts to come out of his room again, but Jess shakes her head and he goes back inside. Jess shuts her door.

"Okay, so how did you stop it?" Cece asks.

"Well, he told us to start it off and he and I were kinda awkwardly dancing to that song from Matilda and then Nick went in to kiss me and-"

"Oh my God, Jess!"

"Not what you think. I told him I was wrong, Winston came in and luckily my landlord wasn't ready for a four-way so he left." Jess explains.

"Jess, you did not." Cece says, disapprovingly.

"Did not what?" Jess asks, confused.

"Give up on your one chance to kiss Nick!"

"Nick has a girlfriend, Cece!" Jess yells, exasperated "And we're friends! How many times do I-"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you're perfect for each other? We've been best friends forever, Jess. I know you better than you know yourself and Nick Miller is exactly your type." Cece says.

"Nick is not my type!" Jess says in a huff.

"Really?" Cece asks "What is your type?"

"My type...uh" Jess struggles to make something up "plays the accordion and loves to sing and tell stories like a... traveling bard?"

"A traveling bard, huh?" Cece asks.

"Yeah," Jess bluffs.

"And I've just missed all the accordion players you've dated?" Cece asks, knowing that Jess isn't telling the truth.

"Yep." Jess says.

"Admit it Jess. You like Nick."

"I do not." Jess argues "If I liked Nick, wouldn't I have let him kiss me?"

Cece doesn't answer.

"Ha!" Jess yells triumphant "Gotcha. Riddle me that, sister!"

"I guess you're right..." Cece concedes.

Jess smiles at herself in the mirror, triumphant.

"Unless..." Cece starts.

Jess looks at herself in horror.

"Unless what?" Jess asks nervously.

"Unless you like Nick so much you didn't want your first kiss to be in front of your pants-less landlord. You wanted it to be special. Because deep down you know that if you're ever with Nick it's for the long haul. And that freaks you out. Am I right?"

Jess looks at herself in the mirror and tears well in her eyes. If Cece had been in the room she would have know that she was absolutely spot on. The second Jess saw Nick's lips heading for hers she knew she had to stop it. If it was going to happen it couldn't be like this. Not as a joke. Not because they were both too stubborn. If they were going to kiss, Jess wanted it to be real.

"Cece-"

"Hey Jess," Nick has popped his head into her room "did you want to go to that new breakfast place with me and Winston?"

"Jess?" Cece asks over the phone.

"Yes," Jess says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick slams the door behind him as he drags Jess into her room. He cannot believe her.

"You were going to have sex with Schmidt?" he whisper yells at her.

Jess looks down at her feet.

"Sex? With Schmidt?" He repeats.

She continues to seem fascinated by her fuzzy socks.

"Schmidt? Multiple time donor to the 'Douchebag Jar?"

"I was really twirly..." Jess says looking up at him with her huge blue eyes "I wasn't thinking."

"Twirly?" Nick asks, confused "I don't think that's a thing Jess."

"It's my thing!" Jess insists "When I haven't... in a while I get..."

"Twirly" Nick finishes reluctantly.

The two sit in silence.

"Just promise me you'll never go down that road again." Nick says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But I-"

"Promise me, Jess." He says sternly.

"I promise. What you saw was a moment of weakness." Jess tells him.

"If you really need sex that badly. Ask..." Nick pauses, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward.

The pause hangs in the air and they stare at each other.

"Remy" Nick finishes.

Jess laughs.

"Or Winston," he continues.

Jess laughs again.

"Hell, even me before him. I'd rather cheat on Julia that have you go through what must be the incredibly shameful experience of having sex with Schmidt."

They laugh again. Until their laughter dies down.

And then things become super uncomfortable.

"Well..." Jess says in a weird, cartoon voice.

"I'm so sorry," Nick says "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Jess says "I know you're just joking. You and Julia are in a serious-"

Nick makes a face.

"_Somewhat_ serious?" Jess revises.

Nick makes another face.

"Kind of, a little bit, serious relationship," Jess revises again "and we are friends. So we can talk about this stuff."

"By stuff, you mean sex?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, man," Jess says "you and I can talk about the beast with two backs-"

Nick makes another face.

"No pants dance?" Jess tries.

Nick doesn't like that one either.

"Business time?"

He looks at her judgmentally.

"We can talk about..." Jess shudders "_making love_ any time you like."

"I don't know if that's a great idea" Nick says. He eyes the door, clearly looking for a way out of the conversation.

"It is!" Jess insists. She knows this is a terrible idea, but she's in too deep. "You can talk to me, playa!" She sings the last word and then grimaces. Even she thought that was awkward.

"Maybe you're right," she says "maybe we shouldn't talk about this stuff."

Jess looks down at her fuzzy socks again. As if it wasn't humiliating enough for Nick to have seen her going to Schmidt for sex now they just had the most awkward conversation in the history of the universe. Jess could not be more embarrassed. Not only was she alone on Valentine's Day but she had just alienated the only person she actually-

"No," Nick says "you're right. We should be able to talk about this stuff."

He sits down on the edge of the bed next to her. He's staying. In a valiant effort to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." he starts "I shouldn't have judged you. If you wanna... it's none of my business."

"I don't!" Jess is quick to correct "It's just. Big V Day. And I'm all alone."

"And twirly," Nick adds jokingly.

"And twirly," Jess confirms "and that hundy pack expires in like two years so..."

"Two?" Nick laughs "Well you better get moving."

"I know," Jess giggles, enjoying their banter "I need to get me some men."

"A platoon of men," Nick agrees.

"I guess a hundred was a little excessive," Jess concedes.

"A little," Nick agrees "but..."

Jess holds her breath hopefully and looks at him. Wishing he would say what she wanted him to.

"...a pretty girl like you. I bet you'll be done with them in only a year."

He smiles at her warmly and she returns it. Fighting back tears. He didn't say what she had hoped.

"Yeah," Jess jokes "who knows? Maybe I'll get through 'em in a couple months if I hit the clubs more often."

She does an awkward little dance and they both chuckle.

Nick leans in. Jess goes stalk still. She can't believe it. It's finally going to happen.

And he kisses her. On the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Day." He says with a smile.

"And a Happy Valentine's to you too, Mr. Miller." Jess says in a silly british accent.

"Goodnight" Nick says.

"Goodnight"

Nick leaves. Jess' head hits the pillow and she wills herself to sleep. But tonight, it's just not going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess, after much stalling, pokes her head out the door to steal a quick glance at the kitchen. Damn. He's there. She darts back into her room and shuts the door just a little to loudly.

"Jess?" Nick calls.

"Rats!" Jess says to herself. She had been hoping to avoid him after last night's awkward chat. It's not every day that one of your roommates catches you doing the walk of Valentine's-Day-Twirliness induced shame over to another roommate's room, surprises you and makes you spill your hundy pack of condoms all over the ground. Even Jess thinks it's awkward, and that's saying something.

"Jess?" he asks again.

Trying to pretend it didn't happen, Jess leaves her room and walks out into the kitchen.

"Hey, Nicholas!" she says brightly "What's shakin'?"

"Not a whole lot is shaking, Jess." Nick replies.

Jess pours herself some cereal. She curses herself for not changing out of her fuzzy pajamas with the hearts on them. She needs to have a serious talk with him.

"Soooo, Nick..." she starts off, but doesn't continue.

"Yes, Jess?" Nick asks, amused by her, as usual.

"Can I maybe, possibly... talk to you about last night?" Jess asks.

"Which part? The part where you almost had sex with Schmidt? The part where I helped you pick up condoms off the floor? Or the part where I carried you back to your room?"

"All of those," Jess says, "I was just hoping that you could use some _discretion_."

"Discretion?" Nick asks. Enjoying teasing her.

"Please, Nick," Jess pleads "it would be really, super, fantastically awesome if you could keep that whole Schmidt thing under wraps, okay?"

"Hmmmm," Nick pretends to ponder, loving to watch her squirm "I could keep it quiet. But what's in it for me, Jess?"

"In it for you?" Jess asks, getting flustered.

"Yeah," Nick continues to toy with her "what do I get out of keeping it quiet? It could be a really funny story. It could get a lot of laughs. If I don't tell it, I'm giving that up."

"Well..." Jess looks horrified "what do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" Nick asks, turning it back on her.

Jess is freaking out. What does he want from her? Why can't he just be cool and keep this secret for her? Why does he have to embarrass her? Why should he care, anyways? How is it any of his business who she goes to for... that kind of stuff?

"I don't know what you want, Nick!" Jess snaps.

Nick looks taken aback. He was just joking around. He didn't realize she wasn't in on the joke.

"I wasn-" Nick tries to explain but Jess cuts him off.

"You weren't what, Nick?" Jess asks "You weren't trying to embarrass me? Or make me feel awkward or stupid about last night? Then what were you doing?"

"I was jus-"

"You know what? I don't care!" Jess yells, flying off the handle. In the heat of the moment she grabs the box of cereal and stalks back to her room in a rage and slams the door behind her.

"That'll show him," Jess says to herself as she reaches into the box and shoves a hand full of cereal into her mouth. Nick knocks on the door.

"Jess?"

"What?" Jess yells through a mouthful of cereal.

"Jess, could I talk to you? Please?" Nick asks. He sounds sorry.

Jess waits a minute. Fuming. She takes a second to swallow her food and compose herself.

"I guess," she says in what she hopes is a cool and detached voice.

Nick lets himself in.

"Jess, I'm sorry," he says "I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just giving you a hard time-"

"Exactly, Nick." Jess interrupts him "I was just trying to ask you for a favor. Why did you have to make it so difficult for me?"

"I wasn't-" Nick stops himself. He doesn't want to get into another fight. "I wasn't trying to upset you. I didn't realize you were that upset about it."

Jess doesn't look at him. Still miffed.

Nick sits next to her on the foot of her bed. But she still won't make eye contact with him.

"Jess?" he asks, softly.

"What?" she still won't look at him.

"Could you look at me please?" he asks "I'm trying to apologize."

Jess continues to decidedly look at her feet.

Nick grabs her chin and pulls her towards him. Her eyes lock on his.

"Jess, I'm very sorry. I will never make fun of you for almost having sex with Schmidt again."

She laughs at how silly this all is. But he remains perfectly faux-serious.

"Seriously, Jess." He insists "I will never, ever, _ever_ make fun of you for trying to give it up to a guy with an Irish walking cloak."

She giggles again.

"Jess, could you stop?" he continues "I'm trying to tell you that I'll never make fun of you for almost sleeping with a guy who uses sculpting _chutney_."

She laughs at the way her perfectly imitates Schmidt's odd pronunciation.

"Jess, can you please," he grabs her hands "find it in your heart to forgive me for teasing you because you almost gave it up to a guy who only refers to watches as 'timepieces'?"

She looks at his face, inches from hers. Suddenly she feels a bit shy.

"Yes," she mumbles "I guess I can forgive you."

"Good," he smiles.

They stay there for a moment. Just smiling at each other. It almost seems like-

And then Nick's phone rings.

"Julia?" He answers it.

Jess sighs. Not today.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Friday. And Jess finally has a weekend to just relax. Cece is busy with her latest conquest, Schmidt's got a new secret girl. Even Winston has some plans with Shelby. So it looks like it's just her and Nick. No big deal, just two platonic roomies. Alone in the apartment. Acting like friends.

_It's only weird if you make it weird, Jess _she thought to herself. _Just because we're both single... it doesn't mean that something's going to happen. We're friends. We're _roommates. _And that's WAY more important than what Little Jess may or may not want. _

She walks in to the apartment and flops onto the couch. She's about to start channel surfing when she hears it. Muffled sobbing. Coming from Nick's room.

"Oh, no," she says to herself. She glances at the door. She has to at least try to help him. So she knocks on his door.

"Nick?" She asks.

"Julia?" he calls out hopefully.

"Umm, no Nick. It's me... Jess.:

"Go away, Jess."

Jess walks in to find Nick in bed dressed in the same sweatpants she saw him in yesterday. He's surrounded by tissues and still hugs the cactus Julia sent him to his chest.

"Hey, buddy." Jess says, taking in his odd appearance.

"Jess," he growls "I told you not to come in."

"Well, I came in anyway..." She says awkwardly. "So what are you gonna do about it, slim?"

"Please don't talk like an old timey reporter," Nick says exasperatedly.

"Nick, I-"

"Just get out, Jess!" He puts a pillow over his head.

"Sorry," Jess says and leaves, feeling like an idiot. She was just trying to help but I guess he didn't want any. Jess did not understand Nick. How could you be this sad and not want to talk to anyone? When she broke up with Paul she had to stay the night at Cece's place so she could watch _Dirty Dancing_, eat cupcakes, and cry.

That's it! Comfort food. That's what Nick needs. But what is cupcakes and _Dirty Dancing_ for Nick?

An hour later, Jess knocks on Nick's door again.

"Nick?"

"I'm not here, Jess."

"Nick, I'm coming in."

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm naked!" Nick yells.

"Really?" Jess asks, shocked.

"If I was would you leave me alone?" he asks.

"Probably not" Jess replies honestly.

"Then, no, I'm not."

Jess walks in to find him in the same position in the same sweatpants.

"Get up." she says, hands on her hips to prove she means business.

"Jess, I told you I don't want to see anyone and I definitely do not want to leave this bed."

"Get up and come into the living room." She says in her most serious voice.

"Jess-"

"Nick, I will break out the feelings stick and my guitar," she threatens.

"I'm up," Nick jumps out of bed and follows her outside.

"Sit down," she points at the couch and he complies.

"What's going on?" Nick asks "Why can't I just lay in bed?"

"Because Nick, you just went through a break up and I know what that's like." Jess says.

"But Jess," he protests "I don't want to watch Dirty Dancing and eat a bunch of cupcakes."

"Of course you don't, that's my thing." Jess says.

"Then what are we doing?" Nick asks, nervous for whatever she must have planned.

Jess walks over to the fridge and pulls out a six pack of beer and a paper bag.

"I got us beer and steak sandwiches" Jess says setting the food down and turning on the TV "and I rented _Die Hard_."

Nick is stunned. How did he not know that this is exactly what he wanted? He can't believe she remembered his favorite sandwich place and knows his favorite bad mood movie.

"Jess, how did you know-"

"I just figured out the Nick Miller equivalent of cupcakes and _Dirty Dancing_." She smiles "Do you like it? And before you answer, there are brownies in the oven."

"Jess, I love it." he smiles back "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she replies warmly "Now let's watch Die Hard! Yippe ki yay, mother effer!"

"You can't say-"

"Shut up and let's watch Bruce Willis kick some ass." She sits down next to him and they dig into their sandwiches, grinning at the idea of the night ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess woke up happy and relaxed. She opened her eyes and smiled. But her smile stopped in its tracks when she remembered what had happened last night. How had she been so stupid?

***Last Night***

Jess had been calling Cece all night and she was not picking up. She had given up hours ago, resigned to spend the night solo because Schmidt was MIA and Winston had taken Nick out to help him get over Julia.

This left Jess all alone. It was starting to feel like a common theme in her life. She shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth while she watched _Down With Love_, one of her favorite goofy romantic comedies.

Ewan McGreggor was just about to reveal his true identity to Renee Zellweger when she heard keys sliding against a lock. She stopped the movie. When you live with three guys it's hard not to be embarrassed when they catch you watching a rom com. Jess leapt up and scrambled to put the DVD back in it's case and hide it under the couch next to her copy of _Sleepless in Seattle_. But why wasn't she being caught? Whoever was at the door had been there for at least thirty seconds. That was weird.

Jess walked over to the door and checked the peephole only to find Nick. A very drunk Nick. A very drunk Nick who was trying to get into the apartment but found himself thwarted by the lock. Jess decided to throw him a bone and opened the door.

"Jess!" Nick cried joyfully "You're here!"

He threw his arms around her in a bone crushing embrace.

"Yes, Nick," she choked out "but I might not be much longer if you keep trying to strangle me."

"Sorry," he said releasing her and entering the apartment "I was just excited to see you."

"I could tell," Jess said amusedly while she watched him flop onto the couch "Where's Winston?"

"Funny story" Nick laughed "after a few drinks he called Shelby so he's over at her place.

"That wasn't very nice of him," Jess said, sitting down next to him.

"It's okay," Nick said "I wasn't being super fun."

"Of course you weren't," Jess started stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him "you were there to mourn not to be fun."

"I told him that I was fine and he should go. But Jess- hey, Jess? Guess what?" Nick slurred.

"What?" she asked, not able to keep the smile off her face.

Nick gestured for her to come closer, she leaned in.

"I lied," he whispered "I was totally not fine. But then I had a couple of drinks... well a lot of drinks and I'm doing much better now."

"I can see," Jess replied.

"No you can't," Nick drunkenly joked "you're not wearing your glasses."

"Because I'm wearing my contacts, dummy" Jess said, laughing at him "Check and mate, sir."

"I like when you don't wear your glasses," Nick mumbles to himself "because I can see your eyes and they're so blue..."

Jess blushed and looked down at her knees. She didn't think Nick ever noticed her like that. Nick grabbed her chin and tilted it up towards him.

"Yep," he said, looking into her eyes "there they are."

And for a moment they were like statues. They looked into each other's eyes and didn't move a muscle.

"Nick?" Jess finally whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

"Yeah?" Nick asked his face still inches from hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Something really, really stupid." He said. Right before he leaned in and kissed her.

Jess couldn't believe it. She was kissing her roommate. Her roommate, Nick, was kissing her. She and Nick were kissing. His hands were in her hair and she was laying down on the couch and pulling him along with her. He kissed her neck and took that brief time to take a breath and as she did so she opened her eyes and saw...

Her apartment.

Her home for the past few months. Her home that she shared with Schmidt and Winston and Nick.

"Nick stop." She asked shakily.

Nick stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at her questioningly.

"We can't do this," she said, pushing him off of her.

"Why not, Jess?" he asked, looking genuinely hurt.

"Because you're drunk and we live together!" Jess cried as she got up "You were right this is a stupid, stupid idea. We cannot do this."

"No Jess," Nick said standing up as well "that's not why you stopped. Roommate or not, tell me you haven't been feeling this way for a while."

Jess looks away. He knows. Of course he does. How could he not? Well, he wouldn't have if she hadn't mooned over him like an idiot.

"It doesn't matter," Jess said, tears filling her eyes "even if I did feel that way... you're on the rebound. You just broke up with Julia and you come in here drunk and kiss me?"

She paused, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I don't want to be your drunken mistake, Nick" she looked up to keep the tears from spilling over "that's not fair to me."

Then she walked into her room, shut the door, locked it, and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of "Yes" I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you liked reading it. :) Would you read another Nick/Jess story if I wrote one? Thanks to everyone who reviewed it! **

***The Next Night***

How could she have been so stupid? Kissing Nick? It was bad enough that she had feelings for him but this?

What if this made things so awkward she had to move out? She couldn't find another place. She loved living with the guys. But not if things were going to be weird with Nick.

Why had he kissed her?

_Because he was drunk and I was here_ she thought to herself, gloomily. She thought about the whole day she had spent, ignoring Nick when all she really wanted to do was talk to him. But every time she came close to having a real conversation with him she ran way, afraid of what he would say.

That morning Jess had hopped out of bed and peeked outside. The coast was clear so she took a shower, got dressed and brought some breakfast down to her room. _Maybe I can avoid Nick forever, _she thought. That way she could keep living here. That could work.

She opened the door and the kitchen was empty. She walked over to the sink to rinse out her cereal bowl when she heard it. Mattress springs.

"Shoot," she muttered and dropped her bowl in the sink. She darted out of the kitchen and through the living room. Her hands were just closing around the door handle when-

"Jess?"

Jess squealed. He had caught her. So much for avoiding him forever.

Not wanting to live in this uncomfortable moment for one second longer Jess wrenched open the door and sped back into her room, locking the door behind her.

And that's how she spent the day. Holed up in her room. If she needed to leave she would put her ear to the door and try to peek through the crack in between the door and the floor before quickly grabbing what she needed and returning to her bed.

Jess sat on her bead, horribly bored. All her papers for the next few weeks were graded. Now would be a great time to watch the rest of _Down With Love_. But it was under the couch. Could she risk it?

It's only six at night. Winston and Schmidt are both out of the house again and Jess hasn't heard Nick since he made himself a sandwich around 5. She listens to the door. Silence. The coast is clear.

She opens the door just enough to peek out. No one is there. She's home free. She runs out and digs under the couch for her DVD. She has just spotted it when-

"A-ha!" Nick cries as he stepped out of his room.

"Rats," Jess whispers to herself.

"Jess, could I talk to you?" Nick asks tentatively.

"Talk? What's there to talk about, sailor?" Jess asks, still on her stomach with an arm under the couch.

"I don't know," Nick says sarcastically "last night, maybe?"

"Oh," Jess plays dumb "last night, right..."

"Is there anything you want to say about it?"

"No, man" she says, getting up and dusting herself off "nothing to say here. Just two friends. Making out. Not a big deal."

"So it wasn't a big deal for you?"

"Nope," Jess says trying to be cool "happens to me all the time."

"So I've just missed all the times you've made out with Winston and Schmidt?"

Jess pauses, considering if Winston and Schmidt would go along with her story if she said yes. Schmidt definitely would. Winston had too much integrity. Maybe a bribe...

"Jess?" Nick asks "I was joking but have you actually been hooking up with Winston and Schmidt?"

"No!" Jess blurts out "But if I was it wouldn't be a big deal. Or any of your business."

"If it's not a big deal why couldn't I know about it?" Nick asks, picking a fight.

"Uhg!" Jess cries "It's a hypothetical situation. Chill out! Why do you always have to pick fights with me?"

"I wasn't!" Nick yells.

Jess gives him a look that clearly says _if you weren't trying to fight why did you just yell at me?_

"The reason I asked you about last night is because it was a big deal for me," Nick admits "It was a big deal. Not because I kissed you and you're my roommate and that complicates... everything. But because I kissed you and I wanted to."

Jess is shocked.

"You're not just a rebound to me, Jess. I care about you. I've cared about you for a really long time. Since you rescued me from that photo booth and since I saw you try to defrost a turkey with your body heat. I couldn't stand seeing you with Paul. I know you think I hated him but I didn't. I hated the fact that he got to be with you and I... I really like you, Jess. And I think you like me too. Or you wouldn't have gotten so upset last night."

Jess looks down at her feet again. Embarrassed.

"This is the part where it would be helpful if you talked." Nick says, trying to catch Jess' eye.

"Of course I like you, you idiot!" Jess yells at him "I've liked you since you sang 'The Time of My Life' to me at that stupid restaurant and since you made them turn on Candy Cane Lane for me!"

Nick laughs and smiles.

"Then what do we do?" Nick asks coming closer.

"I think we do this." Jess gives him a light kiss. She can't believe how happy she was. And it seems like he is happy to.

"And?" Nick asks.

Jess gives him a big kiss.

"Yeah, this is going to complicate things." Nick says after she pulls away.

"But are you in?" Jess asks.

"Definitely," Nick replies and kisses her again.

The End.


End file.
